Acorntail’s Demise
by lilredella
Summary: Acorntail lived a life full of fighting & confusion. Her home Clan, Earthclan, was attacked by Cloudclan, for an unkown reason. She settled with Cloudclan, liking it much better than Earthclan. Acorntail strives to discover the hidden truth & the reason behind the attack. Starclan left a message for Cloudclan, signaling to save Acorntail, and she wants to find out what it was.
1. Acorntail’s Backstory

**Backstory **

_Acorntail was born into Earthclan. During a sudden invasion as a kit, she was taken by and raised as a Cloudclan cat. Her foster mother, Robinpatch, treated her like her own daughter. Acornkit was continuously showered with love and care by Cloudclan, much more than Earthclan would. Cloudclan's leader, Seedstar, gave Acornpaw, newly-made an apprentice, the choice to go back to her birthplace, or stay with Cloudclan. She did not want to leave her new home, but she would like to visit and see how Earthclan was doing, and possibly see her birth-mother again. Seedstar allowed it, traveling with her to visit their allies, Earthclan. Acornpaw did not get the reaction she had expected and hoped for. Instead, Earthclan was angry to see her even step foot into their territory. They knew she declined the given option of returning to her old home. Acornpaw chose to stay with them for a few days to decide if she wanted to stay. After Seedstar left, Acornpaw was taken to the Dungeon, an underground cave where Earthclan cats were brought when they needed to be punished. As a punishment for leaving and staying with Cloudclan, Batstar, Earthclan's leader, slit her tail off with his claws, leaving a stump. She cried out, but the Earthclan cat's faces remained blank. This rarely happened, but when it did, they didn't care. Acornpaw returned to her beloved Cloudclan where she called home. They saw her tail and became enraged. This called for war. A few days later, the battle ended, and Cloudclan won. Acornpaw was made a warrior, now known as Acorntail. She lived peacefully with Cloudclan for around 2 more years until she was taken by some rogues passing by. She fought them as hard as she could and won, them returned to her home. Cloudclan sought the rogues and killed them for messing with their deputy, Acorntail. (:3 yes she was made deputy later on). Twelve moons later, Acorntail was made leader, because Seedstar had sadly passed away from an infection on a wound from falling into a sharp rock pile, cutting his throat. Earthclan's leader, still Batstar, had ventured into Cloudclan's territory with 2 warriors to ambush a dawn patrol, but failed. Acornstar killed Batstar, ending the enraged and evil cat's life. Earthclan called for war because of this. Acornstar sadly died in battle, leaving behind her mate and three kits. _


	2. Chapter One

Acornkit awoke with alarm in the middle of the night. She could feel terror rushing off her mother and the other queens laying beside her inside the nursery. They quickly huddled around their kits, attempting to protect them from the commotion outside.

Acornkit could hear the fear in her own voice as she said, "Mommy, whats going on?"

"Oh, my dear, just come here. It's not safe out their. Bad cats from another clan."

Acornkit's mother absolutely despised CloudClan.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar head popped into the nursery, and Acornkit jumped with fear. The unfamiliar cat spoke quickly. "Acornkit, come with me. Now!"

Acornkit thought about whether she should go with this strange cat or stay with her home, where she wasn't treated the greatest. Perhaps she could have a new life.

She bolted out the door.

"Acornkit," her mother wailed, "come back!"

Acornkit didn't look back. She had a chance to look at the Cloudclan cat in the moonlight, because she couldn't see him inside the dark nursery.

It was a slim, but big, white tom with gentle blue eyes. He had gray paws that were dappled further up the leg, with a gray tail-tip. Acornkit gazed into his kind, blue eyes. He looked back at her, then said, "My name is Dapplefoot. It's time to go. Follow me."

They avoided the commotion of a few cats fighting until they got outside the camp. Dapplefoot picked her up by her scruff and carried her through the trees until they got to the border and said, "Do you want to go back or stay with Cloudclan and live as one of us?"

Acornkit squealed, "No! I would never want to go back! It's terrible. I want to stay with you."

Dapplefoot nodded. "Good choice."

Soon after, they got to the Cloudclan camp. She was greeted with happiness and joy. From many cats, she heard, "Welcome to your new home!"

Dapplefoot took her to the nursery to meet her foster/step mother. Her name was Robinpatch, who was a small, black she-cat with dark brown patches. She had dark, forest-green eyes. "Hi, Acornkit. I'm Robinpatch. I'll be taking care of you as your mother. Make yourself comfortable."

"Hello! Thank you!" She jumped up and laid down next to Robinpatch.

Dapplefoot and Robinpatch touched noses. Acornkit realized that they were mates, and Dapplefoot was her new father.

She fell into a deep sleep, cuddled with Robinpatch. Her dreams were full of peace, happiness, and love, symbolizing her new home, Cloudclan.


End file.
